


Make me.

by Vickydreadful



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst?, College AU, Fluff, He's hot, Ivar & Heahmund - Freeform, Ivar/Heahmund - Freeform, Jealous Ivar, M/M, Smut, because, teacher Heahmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickydreadful/pseuds/Vickydreadful
Summary: "I would never cheat on you.""I know." [...] "But the kind of betrayal I'm talking about is worse than that."





	Make me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i missed a college au in this fandom.   
> sorry about any mistakes, not my first language.

**-Make me.**

**\--**

"Your Grace!"  
Heahmund closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. It wasn’t the first time that the Lothbrok brat called him that way and he was sure it would not be the last.  
"Yes, Ivar?" He replied, placing his books on the dark wooden table. "Are we not  tired of playing this game yet?"  
Ivar leaned across the table and took the teacher's book, running his fingers over the title.  
"'Curiosities about the ancient world and its roots in modern society.'" Ivar turned his blue eyes from the book and faced the man in front of him. "When I think you can’t get more boring ... You surprise me."

"If my classes don’t please you, there are several others on campus." Heahmund took the book out of Ivar's reach and looked around, as always he had been the first student to arrive, which was a surprise to everyone since Ivar arrived late for his own father’s class. "Have you thought about taking 'Modern Religion' with Athelstan? Classes are much more dynamic."   
Ivar snorted and took the crutches he had placed on the floor next to Heahmund's table, every friday he came into the room to meet Ivar sitting at his table waiting for him.   
" _ Atheist _ stan doesn’t know how to debate." Ivar walked to the first table and sat down sloppily. “And his opinion is always based in love. That’s why I like you, Heahmund. Your opinion is based in facts.”

"It's not because someone disagrees with you that they are wrong, Ivar." Heahmund walked to the front of his desk, folding his arms over his black wool sweater. "Athelstan and your father used to have great debates." He remembered the fervent Saturdays they spent discussing philosophy and religion, Heahmund, accompanying his cousin in the Lothbrok house.   
"And look where they went." Ivar scoffed, mocking about Athelstan and Ragnar’s relationship. The boy that day had his long hair tied in a loose bunny and his blue eyes contrasted with the gray shirt. Heahmund always had to remember to look away. 

"I always knew you were an idiot, but I never took you as a homophobe." Heahmund laughed as Ivar rolled his eyes and pulled a pen from his left pocket. He took off the lid and threw it at the teacher, who caught her in the air easily.   
"I'm not homophobic.  _ You _ know that." He lowered his eyes to the table and began to scribble on the wood. "But imagine: What if each debate ended in marriage?" He stopped scribbling and looked up at the teacher.   
Heahmund as always found himself being sucked into the storms that were Ivar's eyes, but he swerved quickly, staring at the window and the falling rain. The weather was really cold, perfect for a cozy night with wine and a lover. But instead he was trapped with Ivar on campus.    
Heahmund and Ivar had discussions and debates that crossed the walls of that university. There were people who even compared them to Ragnar and Athelstan, but Heahmund knew that the two argued for love, since they were young, while Ivar only argued with Heahmund for pure childishness.

"Debates don’t end in marriage, Ivar." Heahmund said and ran a hand through his wet hair, he had been late after spending awake hours correcting Ubbe's immense essay on peace treaties. Heahmund would have a syncope with the Lothbrok brothers.   
"What about beer, chess and sex?" Heahmund choked on the air and turned to stare. "Calm down, Professor, I'm not insinuating anything."   
_ That _ .   
_ Like that. _   
_ Yes, more _ ,  _ more _ .  _ C'mon babe, c'mon.  _   
Heahmund concentrated on his own breathing and Ivar smiled, writing again on the table.   
"Stop scratching the table." He said rolling the pen’s cap into the palm of his hand, wondering if his lover would complain about the lack of beer in his flat. Ivar didn’t follow the order. Heahmund came over and looked at what Ivar was drawing, he had drawn two pieces of chess, a bishop and a king. He put the cap on the bishop. "Stop scribbling."

“Make me.”   
Heahmund started to withdraw his hand, but Ivar grabbed it and laced his fingers together slowly. Heahmund smiled and knew he should move away and not get carried away by Ivar's taunts, at least not in class, but sometimes his warm touch on his skin made it difficult.

"Are you free tonight?" Ivar asked, stroking Heahmund's hand. "I miss our games." Heahmund answered the touch in an affectionate manner.   
Sometimes, when the two of them didn’t bark at each other in Religion classes, Ivar would invite him to play chess. It was a  full of second-purposes invitation that always ended ...   
Anyway.   
In bed with Ivar crying his name and their sweat in the sheets.   
Ivar's eyes searched for Heahmund's and when they met, Heahmund knew he would do anything Ivar asked.   
"I'll be home by ten." He whispered, squeezing the student's hand.   
"I'm going to get there at eleven." Ivar whispered back and glanced quickly at the door. "I'll see if I can get a ride with Ubbe."   
"Are you going to spend the weekend?" Heahmund asked hopefully and when Ivar’s smile brightened his face, he fought the urge to kiss him right there.   
Ivar seemed to ponder for a few minutes, but then nodded.

He then moved away from the table and soon missed the warmth of Ivar's hand.   
He knew it was wrong, there were times when he would enter the teaching room and wouldn’t be able to face Ragnar, always remembering what he had done to Ivar the night before.   
Ragnar always had the look of one who know too much, but he had never said anything. Heahmund didn’t remember how many times he'd tried to give up, that he had looked at himself in the mirror and said that he would not get carried away by Ivar's talk, but it’s just he walks into the classroom and looks at his smiling face, that Heahmund would let it be.   
'It's six years, Heahmund.' Athelstan had said one day. Heahmund and Ivar had had a fight and he needed to get it out of his chest. 'Ragnar would kill you.'   
'You can’t tell him shit.' Heahmund begged between the sixth and seventh beer. 

'I’m sure he already knows by now.' Athelstan concluded and dismissed the matter.   
Heahmund stood for a minute Ivar’s eyes, his smile and his chin but then some students began to enter the classroom and Heahmund picked up the chalk, leaving, for the moment, the thoughts in Ivar aside.

\--

"Vikings were brutes and didn’t know how to govern a world that walked to modernity ?!" Ivar screamed and Heahmund laughed. "I can’t believe you had the nerve to say that at my face." He stepped aside and let Ivar into his apartment. "The Normans  _ were _ the modernity."   
"I never said they were not modern." He closed the door with his foot and walked behind Ivar in the small apartment. “But there is a reason why they are extincts.” 

“Yeah, it’s called saxons.” He turned to Heahmund and kissed his cheek. “And you bloody know that.” 

“Who’s the graduated one here?” Heahmund helped him to take off the hoodie and hanged it in the doorknob. “That’s right, me.”   
“Sometimes I wonder how.” Ivar moved around like he were already used to the space, which was not a lie. 

“Make me.”

Heahmund took him by his arms and shoved him gently in the wall, kissing his lips with a lot of love and passion, Ivar hugged him with one arm and let himself be carried away, kissing Heahmund back with twice of love. Heahmund felt his cock starting to twitch and pulled Ivar’s hips to his ones, but Ivar pushed him softly and moved to the living room. 

“What's wrong?” Heahmund asked and shrugged his pants shamefully. What was he thinking? The boy had just arrived.   
“You know, Ragnar locked us out of home cuz he wanted a free time with his husband and…” He dropped his crutches into the greenish armchair and threw himself on the sofa. “He told Aslaug about it . “He was wearing soft sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Heahmund approached, in his way he picked up a bottle of wine.   
"I know you don't like wine, but you drank all my beers." He opened the bottle with his tooth and sat down next to Ivar, who was watching him from the corner of his eyes.   
"I hate wine." He said, drinking three long sips and pressing the cold glass on his temples. “I hate that house, there’s a reason why I live with dad. I love Aslaug I really do, but she’s so weird.” 

“She loves you so much, Ivar.” He said and took the wine, drinking half of it trying not think about the weirdness of Aslaug. 

“I know, it’s just that sometimes is too much.” Ivar frowned in his characteristic away and snatched the bottle back. “And ‘Ivar’s public enemy number one’ gets so sticky with her when I’m there.” 

“Sigurd?” Heahmund asked and pulled Ivar’s legs to his lap. 

Ivar snorted and looked away he drank some more and Heahmund recognized that mood, something was bothering him really hard, and it wasn’t just Sigurd.   
"I hate the fucker."   
"Don’t talk like that about your brother." Heahmund massaged his calf, knowing of the enormous pain Ivar felt in his legs.   
"Jesus, you sound like my mother." Ivar, with his free hand caressed Heahmund's face, tracing his square cheeks and thick eyebrows.   
"She’s right." Heahmund leaned into the touch, thinking that this conversation could wait. "How is your mother?" He continued the subject anyway, knowing that Ivar liked to talk about life.   
Ivar was the younger brother of a family that had spawned only great names. Ragnar was a renowned history teacher, Aslaug a full-fledged chemist, his brothers Bjorn and Ubbe were great students of International Relations and Hvitserk and Sigurd were first in Literature classes. It was expected a lot from everyone in that family, but then Ivar was born, unable to stand on his legs, he grew as a hindrance to his brothers, but they had never discriminated him, except Sigurd.   
"She’s fine, she tried to cook, but Ubbe ended up ordering pizza." Ivar smiled and closed his eyes. “The pizza was bad too, but then I had a excuse to meet my man earlier.” Heahmund didn’t know if was the half-bottle of wine, the fact that they had not seen each other for two weeks or the way Ivar said ‘my man’, but he wanted him so much that it hurts.

His dick was full hard in his pants and he knew it was wrong, but it wasn’t like he was trying to seduce Ivar or something, Ivar had made the first move, Ivar kissed him the first time and Ivar was the one that shoved his hands in Heahmund’s pants in first place. If someone was seduced, this someone was Heahmund. 

He looked at Ivar and took his chin, closing his eyes and leaning to kiss him, but Ivar pulled away, looking at the ceiling, an angry look suddenly appearing in his eyes. 

“What?” He asked, taking the bottle of wine from Ivar’s hands and placing it in the center table. “We don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to.” Heahmund said and runned his hands over Ivar’s legs, he was aroused, of course, but he was a patient man. “There’s something wrong with you, Ivar, you know you can trust me.” 

Ivar snorted and scratched his face, it wasn’t unusual to Ivar to have this moods, and Heahmund was used to it, but still was difficult to see Ivar that way. He hated to see Ivar in pain, or worried, or anything. He wanted to protect Ivar from de world and maybe keep him forever in his bed. 

Heahmund knew it wasn’t about sex, Ivar was young and handsome, he could get it anywhere, what they had was knowledge about each other, a connection since the day Heahmund stepped into Ragnar's house and saw the little kid picking some puzzle pieces from the ground. Heahmund was sixteen by that time, but when Ivar looked at him and frowned, he knew that their souls were tangled together. Sometimes they just lay in bed looking in each other eyes.

He learned about Ivar, about his moods and about his ways. Of course, they only started to be aware about the sexual tension when Ivar met him in Athelstan birthday, in the party, Ivar wasn’t his student, he was a guy that Heahmund wanted to fuck till he forgets his own name. “I want you.” Ivar caressed his biceps, scratching his nails in the exposed skin. “I always want you.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s nothing wrong” He dropped his look and Heahmund felt his chest tighten. “Fuck me.” 

Ivar then grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, his tongue hunting Heahmund's with tenderness. Ivar pulled his hair tightly and used his other arm to support his weight, crawling into Heahmund's lap with ease. Heahmund closed his eyes and opened his mouth even more, letting Ivar take care of the kiss, as they liked. 

“Where have you been?” Heahmund took his shirt off and shivered when Ivar started to kiss his chest and nipples, sucking at it sensually. Two weeks without him, without that, without they. “I thought I was going to die.” 

“You hide it pretty well.” Ivar said sarcastically. “You don’t show anything.” 

“It’s my workplace, Ivar.” He licked Ivar’s lips and bite his chin. 

Ivar was a great lover and Heahmund sometimes wondered when the boy would get tired of him, but they were having sex for almost three years and Ivar had never given any indication that he would leave Heahmund.   
"I missed you." Ivar said between the kiss, trailing his tongue to Haehmund's neck and sucking a hickey.   
He grabbed Ivar's waist and buried his fingers in the flesh of his ass, massaging slowly as his mouth traced the curve of Ivar's throat, lightly biting the sensitive skin of his shoulder, Ivar moaned and moved closer to Heahmund, seeking his touch.

"I thought of you every day." Heahmund admitted pulling the waistband of Ivar's pants down until his hands touched his skin. Ivar's fingers continued to tug at his hair, and rolled his hips against Heahmund's. It was getting too hot and he knew they couldn’t have sex on the couch. Then he gripped Ivar's waist and bit his neck harder than necessary. "Let's go to the bedroom." Ivar uttered a hissing sound and buried his head in Heahmund's chest, not complaining when the man lifted him as if Ivar weighed a feather.

\--

When all the clothes were on the floor, Heahmund kissed Ivar's spine and lowered his wet kisses to the top of his ass. He kissed every piece of flesh in front of him and then pulled his buttchecks apart, looking at his object of desire with intensity, he trailed his knuckles on Ivar's hole and slipped a finger in cautiously.   
Ivar shifted uncomfortably but didn’t move away, his hands gripping the pillow, and his face buried in the sheet.   
Heahmund leaned in and licked the wrinkled skin around his finger, letting his spit lubricate the rest of the way in.

He added another finger to the initial and this time he had to reach the tube of lubricant on his bedside table, he licked one last time Ivar's rim and poured a little on his fingers, deepened the touch even more and curved his fingers, searching.   
"You're so tight." He whispered, biting the lobe of his ear. "So beautiful."   
Another finger made its way inside Ivar and the boy moaned, pushing his hips against the touch as much as he could.

With his free hand, Heahmund touched himself, pulling at his foreskin and dragging his thumb over the head, spreading his pre-cum. 

He carefully removed his fingers from inside Ivar and kissed the back of his neck, placing his cock in Ivar's hole.   
He forced his way in, when the head went over the muscle ring he stopped but Ivar's hands flew to his hip, coaxing him to continue.

“C’mon, babe. I can take it.” He moaned and rocked his hips. He moaned loud when Heahmund was all the way inside him, and relaxed his body, allowing Heahmund to thrust. 

He laid his hands on Ivar's small back and pressed his forehead to the back of Ivar's neck, defining a slow pace that Ivar adored.   
Ivar's hands slipped from his waist into Heahmund's arms and he pulled them until Heahmund was lying flat on him, every bit their body touching. He laced his fingers on Heahmund's, as he had done earlier, and moaned softly at the change of position.

“Sigurd said that you just want me cuz I’m…  _ Ah…  _ Easy meal.” He whispered and Heahmund fight the urge to walk naked at Aslaug’s house and kill Sigurd with his bare hands. Then he smiled, Ivar always was talkative with dick in his ass. “He said no one would lust over a crippled.” 

Heahmund thrusts were rough and he  squeezed Ivar's hand harder. 

“Don’t you ever say that again” He said and went deeper inside Ivar’s body. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Ivar moaned and bit Heahmund’s hand to hide the scream. “ _ Fuck fuck. Like that… Ah. _ ”

Heahmund continued to fuck him slowly, kissing his neck and dragging his teeth over sensitive skin. 

“I would fight a battle for you Ivar.” He continued. “A _ h God. _ Are you feeling good?”  

“Make me.”

Deeper.

Harder.

“Like that?”

Ivar just nodded and buried his head on the sheets again. 

Heahmund would kill for Ivar and sometimes that scared the shit out of him. 

He pulled out and turned Ivar’s body, looking at the red face, tears falling down his chin. He buried himself again and both groaned, this wasn’t a easy position, but he liked to look at Ivar’s eyes. He took his legs and tangled them around his hips, keeping them there. 

“ _ Shit. For all the gods, Heahmund, harder. _ ” Ivar cursed, biting his lips. Heamund kissed him and felt his body tensing, he knew he would not last longer than that. He thrusted a few more times and took Ivar’s neglected cock in hand, when he felt the orgasm ripping off his nerves, he tried to pull out, but Ivar stared at him with that tormenting eyes and moaned: “ _ Inside. _ ” It was the edge to both of them. 

Hahmund came deep inside of Ivar’s body and he felt the boy’s release in his fist. He dropped in Ivar’s chest and closed his eyes, but before he be dragged to the land of dreams, he heard Ivar whispering. “Please, don’t leave me. Don’t betray me, my bishop.” 

“What are you talking about?” He kissed Ivar’s chest and listened to his heart pounding fast. 

“I saw you with Lagertha yesterday.” Ivar answered breathing hard.

_ Oh, that’s the matter. _

Heahmund tilted his head and looked up. 

“She’s a friend.” 

“She’s a bitch.” 

“Ivar!” Heahmund rebuked him. 

Heahmund shook his head, but eventually smiled at Ivar's jealousy.   
"Ivar, I'm gay." He smirked and bit the boy's nipples. Ivar sighed and ran his fingers through Heahmund's dark hair.   
"I don’t like her."   
Heahmund was too sleepy to argue, so he just rested his head again on Ivar's chest.   
"Why the bishop?" He murmured.   
"You always defeat me with the bishop." He explained as he continued to stroke Heahmund's head. “Your bishop always kills my king.”

"I would never cheat on you." He closed his eyes and pulled the sheet over them.   
"I know." Ivar hugged him and buried his face in his hair. "But the kind of betrayal I'm talking about is worse than that."

Heahmund would ask what was Ivar talking about, but the scent of the boy and the silence made him fell asleep. 

That night he dreamt about blood and Ivar. He dreamt about a sword and screams, Ivar’s beautiful face twisted in anger shouting at him like Heahmund was a dog. He dreamt about northmens and a queen, he dreamt about his sword slicing Ivar’s head while he prayed, he dreamt about Ivar’s hand on him, about that blue eyes that shined like diamonds in the moonlight. 

_ I’m the one Ivar, you can believe in me.  _

_ Make me.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               _

  
  
  
  
  


_ We’ll see. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> make it gay you cowards


End file.
